The Problem with Katon
by Talchum
Summary: My first Sasuke oneshot. Character study. Short and simple.


**My first Sasuke story. I like him, people are too hard on him. I thought this one up while listening to that ending song from Samurai 7. **

**Anyway, Sasuke character study. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

One of Uchiha Sasuke's favorite jutsus was Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. For all of its power, there was really nothing special about the technique. Point in fact, it was actually quite a basic, something that even a Chuunin could learn to master over time. But to an Uchiha, Katon Goukakyuu was a rite of passage. Mastering Katon meant a step forward to mastering power and strength. It was a reassurance to an Uchiha father, that if the jutsu was taught and learned at a young age, that their child would surely awaken the greater power within: the Sharingan eye. 

Any of the fire techniques was not something a genin could learn easily, much less an Academy student. But from the time an Uchiha heir showed the tiniest bit of dexterity in his fingers, the hand signs were taught. Sasuke was taught the seals by his father even before he entered the Academy. Once a week his father would take him out to the pier, and show off the jutsu to his youngest son.

No matter how many times Sasuke watched the stream of fire, it never ceased to amaze him. Goukakyuu was an Uchiha staple, and for Sasuke it respresented the strength of his clan. Whenever he would see the flames blowing across the water that feeling of astonishment and pride would swell up in him.

The Uchiha Clan, truly was, the greatest clan of the Hidden Leaves.

Sasuke struggled on a daily basis, to build the chakra within him, and manifest it as the element. Each failure drove him futher from his father and further from his heritage. Itachi would sometimes watch, with cool eyes that betrayed no emotions. Whether he was proud or disappointed in his little brother, he would never say.

The day that Katon was mastered, the day his father granted him permission to wear the family crest, was the proudest day of Sasuke's life. Years later he could recall every inkling of that moment, every tiny detail and emotion. Life for Sasuke, would never be the same, for now he had earned his heritage.

The problem with Katon Goukakyuu, however, was that the sheer power of it was blinding. It was, after all, a massive flame. And when blown out the user was often just as much at a disadvantage as the unfortunate victim. The size and intensity of the flames blinded the wielder, and it was not uncommon for the eyes to be closed. And with the unyielding gushing force of Goukakyuu, movement was limited.

But to Sasuke, this was a small penalty for such a powerful jutsu. The flames were vast and sweeping. He did not need to see or be mobile for it to be fatal.

So when Sasuke made the hand signs and cried the jutsu's words during the fight on the water, he found himself thinking _This will end it. _

Chidori, for all its power, had failed. And once again, Sasuke had fallen back on that age old rite of passage. Pinned against the rocks he blew his chakra out, flames engulfing his opponent and the string of clones.

The fire was as intense as the first day he had shown the mastered jutsu to his father, who had stood in quiet awe.

And like the child he once was, watching his father perform the technique, Sasuke stood breathless, shocked and dazed. The flames were before him, the smoke rising as the embers fell all around.

He was blinded.

For a moment he stood with startled wide eyes, leaning against the rocks. When the flames before him faded away, the boy in the orange jumpsuit slowly raised his head.

His blue eyes, like Sasuke's, were large, reflecting the same shock.

"S...Sasu...ke..."

Sasuke paused. The next moment a million thoughts flooded through the Uchiha. He thought of his father, his mother, the aunts and uncles. All their faces were now so distant.

But Itachi...

Itachi's kunai embedding itself in the Uchiha crest...

His face, with his strange Sharingan eyes pushed to the forefront of Sasuke's mind.

Once again, the blindness overcame him.

"You're too late, Naruto..."

* * *

**I know in the anime he says Katon Ryuka, but the manga emphasizes Goukakyuu, and for story purposes I changed it to that. I used fire element in my Neji character study, but those two are kinda similiar. **

**Sorry for any typos that may be present. I edit the hell out of my stories, but there's always that _one _that slips through the cracks.**

**Please review, I really like 'em!**


End file.
